frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Vepral/Kraina Lodu 2 Rozdział XVI "Nie mrugaj"
Witajcie. Ten rozdził dedykuję naszej frozenowo-wikiowej wyroczni czyli innymi słowy SomeOne oraz użytkowniczce Bienieski, no i Cezarovi(AVE!) za ich komentarze pod wcześniejszym rozdziałem. Dzisiejszy jest inspirowany serialem dr who. Inspirowałem się nim głównie w tworzeniu... a zresztą sami zobaczycie. Rozdział ma kilka części I jest chyba najdłuższy z tych przezemnie napisanych. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam. I W chatce w lesie siedziała starsza kobieta. Zapisywała coś w jakiejś starej książce. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Do chatki wszedł wysoki, silnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Zamknął za sobą dzwi zatrzymując światło poranka na zewnątrz. Jego kasztanowe bokobrody w świetle świecy przybrały rudawy odcień. - Witaj książę...niegdysiejszy.-starsza kobieta dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na mężczyznę.-co cię sprowadza w skromne progi mojego sklepu. - Widzisz Gojado, przyszedłem ci podziękować. - Podziękować? Ty? - Owszem co w tym dziwnego? - Jako książe Hans ponoć nigdy nie dziękowałeś, tym bardziej teraz gdy jesteś na wygnaniu... jak na ironie w państwie w którym nie wolno ci przebywać. - W każdym razie, chcę ci podziękować. Twoje cienie jak na razie sprawują się idealnie. Ale nimi nie porwę rodziny królewskiej. Potrzebuję czegoś bardziej... delikatnego. Kobieta zaczęła przekładać fiolki na półce wyraźnie czegoś szykając. Wreszcie znalazła. - Proszę. Oto mikstura uśpienia. - Chcesz mi sprzedać środek nasenny. - Jeśli nie chcesz to już to zabieram. - Nie. Chcę. - Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego ich po prostu nie otrujesz. - Chcę zobaczyć jak Anna cierpi gdy na jej oczach zabijam jej siostrę. - Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć ci powodzenia. A odnośnie mojej zapłaty... - Nim ci zaplacę powiedz mi jeszcze jedno. Czy cienie są mi całkowicie podległe? - Tak, a teraz pokaż wreszcie co przyniosłeś mi na wymianę. Hans odwiną płachtę, którą owinięty był miecz. - Co ty mi tu przyniosłeś!? Ten miecz jest wykonany ze srebra. Ono chamuje moją magię. - Wiem.-odrazu po wypowiedzeniu tego słowa wbił jej miecz pod żebra. -Niestety ale musimy zakończyć współprace. Żegnam. A I jeszcze jedno. Wiedziałaś, że po zranieniu takim mieczem nie możesz czarować dopóki twoja rana się nie zabliźni. Miłych ostatnich chwil życia. Ksiąrze obtarł krew z miecza o ubranie konającej wiedźmy I wyszedł . Wsiadł na konia I od niechcenia rozkazał jednemu z cieni zabić czarownicę. II Weszli do wielkiej, sali której sufit był na wysokości większej niż 30 metrów. - Musimy się rozdzielić. - Powiedziała Elsa nie odrywając wzroku od pięknych żyrandoli wykonanych z najprawdziwszego kryształu.- Anna I ja pójdziemy sprawdzić komnaty we wschodniej części zamku Rarik Kristoff I Tiziano w południowej a panu I pańskim żołnierzom pozostawiam pozostałe dwa kierunki świata. Szukacie książki o snach. Wszyscy postąpili zgodnie z jej wskazuwkami. Zobaczyła tylko w oczach Kristoffa błagalną prośbę by nie zostawiała go z Tizziano I Rarikiem, którzy zapewne za krótką chwilę zaczną skakać sobie do gardeł. Jednak nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi. - Co o nim sądzisz.-Anna podjęła rozmowę. - O kim?-królowa śniegu wiedziała już do czego ta rozmowa zmierza więc putanie które zadała wydało jej się z początku bardzo głupie. - O Tizziano. Jest królem Itali. Dba o siebie, jest dobrze zbudowany. Takiego kogoś potrzebujesz.- Anna była cała podekscytowana. Uśmiechała się jak to miała w zwyczaju, w bardzo głupkowaty sposób. - Anno, zrozum-powoli zaczęła odpowiadać.-ja nie nie potrzebyje nikogo takiego. Nie potrzebuje męża, radze sobie znakomicie sama. Dobrze rządze. Zresztą czemu chcesz mnie na siłę z kimś wyswatać? - Co nie chcę cięmz nikim wyswatać. I wcale nie uważam, że źle rządzisz. Sądzę poprostu, że mając kogoś będziesz szczęśliwsza. Spójż na mnie I Kristoffa. Dobrze nam razem: chodzimy na wycieczki, urządzamy pikniki. Nie mów, że ty byś czegoś takiego nie chciała. - Oczy...oczywiście, że bym chciała.-Anna niechcący uraziła siostrę. Uświadomiła jej, że pomimo tylu lat tak naprawdę nikogo oprócz biologicznej rodzinu nie miała. Ani przyjaciół, o partnerze już nie wspominając. Nigdy nie miała nawet psa czy kota. Wszystko przez jej moc. Nadal jej nie opamowała, ale nie przyznawała się do tego.- Ale widzisz Anno chciała bym najpierw wiedzieć czy mogę temu komuś zaufać. Kto jak kto ale ty to powinnaś wiedzieć. - Oj przestań Hans jest tylko jeden. Inni ludzie są dobrzy. Zresztą powiedz, gdybyś miała wybierać pomiedzy tym komu zaufać Rarikowi, który jest złodziejem, czy Tiziano, który jest królem, to kogo byś wybrała. - Na pewno nie Rarika... I tym bardziej nie Tizziano. Anna nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć bo usłyszała krzyk wołający jej starszą siostrę. - Szykaj dalej ja ide sprawdzić po co mnie wołają.- królowa śniegu popędziła w stronę, z której dobiegało wołanie. III - I jak oświadczyłeś się jej? - Tiziano rozpoczą rozmowę. Podczas gdy Rarik znikną by przeszukać zachodnią część, którą przydzieliła Elsa żołnierzom. - Jeszcze nie. - Na co czekasz. Dziewczyna szaleje za tobą. Jest ładna I miła. - No właśnie. Co jeśli się nie zgodzi. Widzisz ona jest księżniczą a ja tylko przygłupim gościem od wydobywania lodu. A ona zawsze pragnęła księcia z bajki. - Masz rację... jesteś przygłupi skoro wymyśliłeś sobie coś tak niedorzecznego. - uśmiechną się - tytuł może I jest ważny ale tylko wtedy gdy chcesz władzę. A tu nie musisz być księciem, królem, czy lordem. Możesz być kim kolwiej. Nie jesteś ideałem, ale przecierz nikt nie jest. Masz szansę to z niej kożystaj. Masz jedno życie I lepiej go nie marnuj. - Dziękuj. Za wiarę we mnie. - Myślę, że się odwdzięczysz. - Proszę bardzo w czym pomóc? - Królowa... ona jest bardzo zamkniėta w sobie. Masz pomysł by ją jakoś do siebie przekonać? - Chcesz podrywać Elsę.-głos Bjorgmana był lekko kpiący.-wiesz, że ona jest trochę zimną kobietą. Nie tylko w sęsie, że jest swego rodzaju królową śniegu. - Wiem, wiem. Liczę się z tym. Ale wiesz jak ją do siebie przekonać. Kristoff wiedząc, że Anna chce znaleźć kogoś dla Elsy postanowił pomóc dać radę Tiziano. - Nie za bardzo. Może daj jej jakiś prezent. Pokaż, że jej na tobie zależy. IV Rarik szedł przez korytarz. Mijał kolejne posągi aniołów. Patrzył na nie. Wyglądały jak żywe. Podziwiał artyste za dokładność. Sam umiał szkicować ale nie był w tym mistrzem, jednak było to jego hobby... I coś co pomagało mu zapomnieć o przeszłości I nieustannie mu o niej przypominało. Na końcu korytarza była biblioteka. Tam właśnie zmnierzał. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia rozpoczął rozmowę z jednym ze strażników. - Witaj jak cię zwą? - Szerogowy Jon 3 stopnia sir. - Dobrze. Widzisz jak pewnie wiesz mamy tu znaleźć pewną książkę. A czy jest lepsze miejsce na poszukiwania niż biblioteka. - Nie ma sir. "Sir" dawno się tak do niego nie zwracano. Od ponad 5 lat. Odkąd opóścił rodzinny kraj I porzucił wojsko. - Posłuchaj. Po pierwsze nie jesteśmy w wojsku więc jestem Rarik, a podrugie przeszukaj tamtą wnenkę.- wskazał na wnenkę po drugiej stronie biblioteki. - Dobrze si... to znaczy Rariku. Gdy tylko żołnierz zniknął we wnęce Rarik podszedł do książki lerzącej na podłodze podniusł ją. Cała pokryta była kamiennym pyłem. Miał zamiar ją zacząć czytać. Jednak usłyszał dziwny szczęk we wnęce. Potruchtał tam. Nikogo tam nie było, nawet Jona. Tylko książki I posąg anioła. Taki sam jak inne, posąg płaczącego anioła. Jedna było tam coś jeszcze. Na podłodze było pełno kamiennego pyłu. Wyszedł z wnęki I krzykną: - Elsa! Otworzył książkę I zaczą ją czytać. Nerwowo chodził po, bibliotece. "21 XI Zostało nas pięciu. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był ich kupować. Wczoraj pezyjechał do nas człowiek. Przysłała go organizacja nazywająca siebie rycerzami zakonu templariuszy. Nie wiem kim są. Ale wysłali nam kogoś do pomocy... 22 XI Teraz już wiemy. Poruszają się tylko wredy gdy na nie nie patrzysz. Zostałem tylko ja I jegomość templariusz. Wczoraj patrzyłem na jednego. Wystarczyło tylko mrugnięcie a znalazł się tuż przedemną. 23 XI Templariusz nie żyje złamali mu kark. Rozsypał się na proch jak pozostali. Po mnie też przyjdą. Zostawiam ci wiadomość ty który to czyrasz. Nie mrugaj nie spuszczaj z niego wzroku. I zawsze pilnuj tyłow. Strzeż się Płaczących Aniołów." Wszystko stało się jasne. Rarik podniósł wzrok znad książki. Momentalnie obrucił się w tył. Przed sobą zobaczył płaczącego anioła. Jednak nie płakał. Ręce miał wyciągnięte przed siebie jakby chciał go dopaść. Usta otwarte jakby krzyczał I ostre jak brzytwa zęby. (o taki ) Do pokoju wpadła Elsa z Anną. - Anno idź I ostrzeż pozostałych. Niech natychmiast się stąd wynoszą. I niech nie spuszczają oka z aniołów.-To nie była prośba. Rarik powiedział to tak władczo, że Anna bez wachania I namysłu poszła to zrobić. - Co się tu do cho...-Elsa nie dokończyła. Rarik jej przerwał. - Chcą nas zabić. Poruszają się tylko gdy się na nie nie patrzy. Wystarczy mrugnąć. Patrz na wejście. - Musimy stąd uciekać. Rarik wziął pierwszą lepszą książkę z półki I cały czas patrząc na anioła zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia. Elsa biegła przodem a Rarik do ryłu, jednak oboje w tym samym kierunku. Gdy tylko wybiegli przez drzwi biblioteki okazało się że drogę zagradza im anioł stojący na korytarzu. Skierowali się więc w stronę okna. Rarik skoczył pierwszy wybijając szybę. Znaleźli się na dachu. - Anioły zostały w środku., z jakiegoś powodu nie mogą opuścić pałacu.-Elsa cieszyła się tak bardzo, że nieświadomie zaczęła wyczarowywać płatki śniegu. - Dach jest niski. Skaczemy. O ile Elsa nie ufała do końca pomysłom Rarika to na ten przystała bez wachania. Złodziej wylądował na twardej ziemi, jednak królowa trafiła do ciernistych krzewów. - Wisisz mi zapłatę za ratunek z powozu I uratowanie przed aniołami. - pomógł jej wstać. - Właściwie to w tym ostatnim ci pomogłam więc się nieliczy. Oboje się roześmiali. Nadal byli žywi. Zaczęli iść w stronę sań kristoffa gdy Elsie zrobiło się słabo. Potknęła się I wpadła na Rarika, który zdążył ją złapać - Spokojnie Elso. Na taki rodzaj świętoaania też przyjdzie czas ale może jeszcze nie teraz. Najpierw może się poznajmy a dopiero potem...- przerwał zobaczył, że Elsie zrobiło się naprawdę słabo I ledwo stoi na nogach. Chwilę ją prowadził opierającą się o niego, jednak gdy zobaczył, że traci już kontakt z rzeczywistością wziął ją na ręce. - Dziękuję ci.-powiedziała to na wpół przytomnym rozmarzonym głosem.-pomagasz mi a ja...a ja-nie skończyła. Odpłynęła. - Chej, nie zasypiaj. Rozmawiaj ze mną. Rozmawiaj. - Stanął. Położył Elsę na ławeczce w zaniedbanym pałacowym ogrodzie. Odsapną chwilę I zastanowił się co robić dalej. Próbował ją obudzić. Bez skutku. Dotknął jej policzka. Był tak zimny, że jego palce od razu zrobiły się zaczerwienione. Ponownie wziął ją na ręce. Jej suknia izolowała zimno. Zaniósł ją do sań Kristoffa, gdzie na nich czekali. Anna pod namową ukochanego zdecydowała jechać do troli by im pomogły uratować jej siostrę. Za literówki i błędy przepraszam i zapraszam do komentowania. Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania